This invention relates to means for positioning a die on a press table and more particularly, to a die table roller transfer system.
A die is used by a press to press form sheet metal parts. In some pressing operations, dies of excessive weight are employed which can present a problem in manipulating the die on the press table to assume the proper alignment. It is known to use a roller transfer system to facilitate positioning of the die on the press table. One such roller transfer system includes a plurality of roller blocks. Each roller block has a plurality of rollers embedded within the block. The blocks can be slidably positioned in T-solts formed in the press table. By introducing pressurized fluid to the blocks, the rollers elevate within the blocks allowing a die to be positioned on the rollers and easily manipulated to assume the correct press alignment. By relieving the pressurized fluid, the rollers then descend allowing the die to rest upon the press table. Should a roller block malfunction, e.g., due to the development of a leak, the roller block must be removed for repair.
Another roller transfer system utilizes a roller block having independently mounted rollers biased in an elevated position by a respective spring. The spring force provided must be sufficient to support a die of prescribed weight, requiring clamping of the die to the press table when in position. Such transfer systems offer the benefit of being able to remove a singular roller for repair.